A Bogus School Play For Alan And Anne Chan
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: When Anne doesn't get the female lead so she may protect her bond with Alan... what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Bad School Day Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan is a copyright of Hanna Barbera, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures.**

**A Bad School Day Part 1**

**One day in the Chan mansion, Charlie & Rosa Chan were helping Mimi & Scooter with their homework in the dining room as Anne & Alan came through the mansion's front door feeling **_**extremely**_** upset.**

**The Chan twins were still wearing their Winston Prep Academy school uniforms for the warmer seasons.**

**During the winter months, the boys wore a pair of black & white plaid pants, a black vest, a black necktie, a white long sleeved polo shirt, long white socks, and black tennis shoes.**

**Now that summer was approaching, Alan Chan wore his summer uniform.**

**During the warmer seasons, the socks, shoes, vest, and necktie stayed the same, the polo shirt had short sleeves and the boys wore a pair of black & white plaid shorts.**

**Anne also was wearing her summer school uniform as they took their windbreakers off.**

**"Wow," Elizabeth said. "somebody looks a bit down... what's the matter?"**

**"ANNIE & I SIMPLY JUST HAD A BAD DAY!" Alan said furiously beginning to sob uncontrollably.**

**"BEGINNING WITH AUDITIONS FOR OUR SCHOOL'S PRODUCTION OF SLEEPING BEAUTY," Anne agreed now beginning to sob uncontrollably. "WITH A TWIST!"**

**"I simply don't get it," Rosa said. "how can the classic fairytale of Sleeping Beauty have a twist in it?"**

**"Simple Rosa," Henry explained. "instead of the princess falling under the witch's spell... the prince is the one who falls under the spell!"**

**"I see now! But Alan... you shouldn't be feeling so down when you of all people are playing the prince!" Rosa said smiling at Alan.**

**"I AM NOT UPSET ABOUT GETTING THE MALE LEAD ROSA!" Alan shouted furiously between his tortured sobs.**

**"Oh? Then what are you so upset about?" Rosa asked Alan.**

**"I AM UPSET FOR ANNE," Alan sobbed bitterly. "FOR YOU SEE... I DESPERATELY NEED HER ONSTAGE BY MY SIDE!"**


	2. A Bad School Day Part 2

**A Bad School Day Part 2**

**"THAT'S RIGHT... ALAN NEEDS ME BY HIS SIDE AS PRINCESS AURORA TO HIS PRINCE PHILLIP," Anne sobbed now hugging Alan not wishing to let go of him. "INSTEAD OF THAT **_**TACKY**_** DRESSER, TRUDY GOLDSTEIN!"**

**"Well at least they got the right couple to play the lovebirds!" Stanley laughed.**

**The other Chan children joined in with Stanley to laugh at Alan getting the part of the cursed prince all but Henry & Anne that is.**

**Suzie, Mimi, & Nancy even made kissing noises behind Alan's back as he carried his windbreaker & his backpack up to his bedroom thus slamming his bedroom door behind him.**

**"So Anne," Suzie laughed. "you got the witch am I right?"**

**Anne Chan simply began sobbing all the harder as James Louis spoke up for his still sobbing girlfriend.**

**"Worse than the witch... Sheila is Trudy's understudy for the part of the princess... just as I am Alan's understudy for the part of the prince," James answered in a soft whisper. "she's also the prompter for the show just like I am the stage manager."**

**"But Anne **_**never**_** gets stage fright." Rosa Chan observed.**

**"That is right," Anne protested. "that is so the reason why I deserve to play the part of the princess instead of Trudy Goldstein!"**

**"Great job Anne!" Charlie Chan cheered.**

**"That's the way to talk!" Rosa cheered to Anne.**

**"Thank you everyone," Anne said. "now I shall go straight to Alan's bedroom so as to cheer him up."**

**Anne went straight up the many many many staircases all the way up to Alan's bedroom as she heard Stanley snickering from below.**

**"That Alan is just like Princess Aurora," Anne heard Stanley laugh. "Alan looks like he's comatose within his sleep!"**

**"Except for that horrendous somniloquy!" Anne heard Tom laugh.**

_**I **__**don**_**'**_**t believe them**_**, Anne thought angrily her blood now boiling. **_**how could they**_**! **_**How could they simply make fun of their own brother like that**_**!**

**Anne then made it all the way to Alan's bedroom.**

**Alan's bedroom door was open a crack so that meant that Anne could hear very faint sobbing coming from the bed where Alan slept every night.**

**Even a few hours later into the night, Anne was still watching Alan who had now cried all the tears he needed to cry as he was now safe & sound in dreamland.**


	3. A Bad School Day Part 3

** A Bad School Day Part 3**

**"Rest easy now," Anne whispered to Alan gently. "good night sweet prince."**

**Alan yawned & turned onto his back, "Thank you Cheetah." he said to Anne in his sleep with an exhausted sounding sigh.**

**"You're welcome my sweet prince." Anne whispered gently from her brother's door.**

**"Sing to me Annie, I need your harmonic voice!" Alan called in his sleep.**

**Anne then cleared her throat & began to sing Kumbaya, the very same song the Chan children's mother taught to Anne & Alan just before she died.**

**Anne: **_**Kum bay ya**_**, **_**my Lord, kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Kum bay ya**_**, **_**the Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Kum bay ya**_**, **_**my Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s laughing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s laughing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone's laughing, Lord, kum bay ya;**_

_**O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s**__**crying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s**__**crying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s**__**crying**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s praying, Lord, kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s praying, Lord, kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s praying, Lord, kum bay ya**_**;**

_**O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s singing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s singing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**Someone**_**'**_**s singing**_**, **_**Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**;**

_**O Lord**_**, **_**kum bay ya**_**.**

**Anne closed Alan's bedroom door softly after she had finished her song.**

**Scooter startled Anne just as she had prepared to go back downstairs to join everyone else in the living room.**

**"Are you coming back downstairs or what Anne?" Scooter asked.**

**"Quiet Scooter! Alan has had a harder day than any of the rest of us! Do you really wish to wake him," Anne hissed. "and yes I'm coming back downstairs by the way!"**


	4. A Shock For Jasmine

** A Shock For Jasmine**

**The next morning at Winston Prep Academy on the high school level of the building, (there was an elevator system in the school, which meant that when you finished the fifth grade on which was on the second floor with grades first through fourth because the kindergarten classrooms, cafeteria, gym, administration office, the infirmary, detention room, art classroom, dance classroom, as well as the faculty lounge, and auditorium were all located on the entrance floor, you would go up to middle school which was on floor number three after graduating from grade school,) Alan & Anne were getting their sewing books out of their lockers when Alan noticed that Tom was having trouble getting the boys gym locker room for the high school level boys open because he had his least favorite subject which was physical education during first period, the exact same period that his twin siblings were having their least favorite subject in school which was sewing.**

**"I will be right back Annie." Alan said.**

**"What are you going to do?" Anne asked Alan.**

**"I am simply going to help Tom get to his gym locker." Alan answered Anne.**

**"Okay Tiger." Anne said to Alan gently.**

**While Alan was helping Tom, Jasmine Knight, the new girl to Winston Prep Academy as well as Anne's best friend came over to Alan & Anne's lockers.**

**Like Anne & Suzie (even though Suzie was a junior,) Jasmine was on the high school safety patrol, like Alan & Tom (even though Tom Chan was a freshman,) she was in the science club, and like Suzie & Trudy, Jasmine was on the cheerleading squad (however Suzie Chan was the captain.)**

**But Jasmine wasn't as beautiful as either Suzie or Trudy who were also the most popular girls in the **_**entire**_** high school.**

**"Hi Anne," Jasmine asked. "is Ali around?"**

**"He is helping Tom with the boys' gym locker room door." Anne answered Jasmine.**

**"Thanks Anne!" Jasmine answered.**

**When Jasmine finally got to the boys' gym locker room, she saw that her precious Alan was being kissed by none other than Trudy.**


	5. Jasmine Knight Broken Hearted

**Jasmine Knight Broken Hearted**

_**Oh Ali**_**, Jasmine thought feeling betrayed. **_**my Prince Ali**_**... **_**why would you do that**_**? **_**Why would you of all people kiss Trudy like that**_**?**

**An **_**extremely**_** hurt Jasmine just ran from the scene as fast as her legs could carry her.**

**Alan saw Jasmine running off toward the class lockers, "Jasmine wait!" he called out.**

**"Would you like to run lines after school at my place?" Trudy asked Alan distracting him from running after Jasmine.**

**The bell rang signaling for classes to begin.**

**"Sure thing... See you tonight," Alan said to Trudy. "I have to go to sewing class now anyway."**

**That evening at the Chan mansion, Alan was wearing a magenta tank top, red sports shorts with one white stripe going down each leg, a gold medallion around his neck, & a pair of red flip flops on his feet.**

**"Where are you going Alan?" Tom asked curiously.**

**"Over to Trudy's house," Alan answered Tom. "we are going to run lines, so please don't wait up for me!"**

**"Sure thing Alan." Rosa said.**

**Alan just then opened the front door to find Jasmine standing in the doorway in a purple tank top, a pair of denim blue jeans, white socks, & red sneakers with white sports stripes.**

**"Hello Jasmine." Alan said hurriedly.**

**"Hello Ali Dearest." Jasmine said.**

**"I have to go now Jasmine!" Alan said still in a hurried voice.**

**"But Ali," Jasmine began. "I saw Trudy kissing..."**

**"No time to explain Jasmine," Alan said hurriedly. "I'm late enough as it is!"**

**"But... but... but Ali..." Jasmine stammered.**

**"Later Jasmine." Alan said hurriedly getting into Trudy's limousine to go to her mansion.**

_**Good bye Ali**_**, Jasmine thought tears streaming down her cheeks now. **_**I only hope that you're happy with the choice you have made**_**.**


	6. Rip Van Alan Chan Part 1

**Rip Van Alan Chan Part 1**

**Anne now noticed Jasmine **_**still**_** standing outside the front door.**

**"Jasmine," Anne asked kindly. "what's wrong?"**

**"Ali left me here alone!" Jasmine sobbed bitterly to Anne.**

**Anne then led Jasmine into the parlor where it was nice & warm with the rest of the Chan family.**

**"Here Jasmine," Anne said. "sit in the chair Alan usually sits in by the fire."**

**"I can't believe what a classic **_**jerk**_** my brother is being," Suzie stated to Jasmine. "oh... I am **_**truly**_** sorry!"**

**"Don't worry about him so much," Nancy advised Jasmine. "forget about love... just forget all about Alan!"**

**"That is so right Jasmine... Just forget that you had **_**ever**_** met our brother!" Mimi advised.**

**"Mimi," Anne scolded. "Nancy!"**

**"So sorry Anne." Mimi said.**

**"**_**Really**_** extra super sorry!" Nancy told Anne.**

**James entered the living room from the downstairs restaurant where he worked as a waiter during evening hours as well as weekends as Anne's twin telepathy went off.**

**"Oh bad news!" Anne exclaimed.**

**"What is it Sheila?" James asked Anne frantically.**

**"Wham bam James," Anne exclaimed. "Tiger is in a jam!"**

**"What do you mean?" James asked Anne.**

**"No time to explain my situation as of right now!" Anne answered James frantically.**

**Anne went over to the coat rack & put her windbreaker on quite quickly.**

**"Sheila wait!" James called out to Anne.**

**"I have no time to waste right now James," Anne gasped. "Trudy is about to spike Alan's beverage with something! I know it! I can **_**feel**_** it!"**

**Anne was now noticing that James was putting his own windbreaker on.**


	7. Rip Van Alan Chan Part 2

**Rip Van Alan Chan Part 2**

**"I'm coming with you!" James called out after Anne.**

**Jasmine already was putting on her own jacket, "Don't forget me! I'm coming too! Besides... Trudy cheated so that she could play the princess opposite my Ali who plays the part of the prince!" she exclaimed.**

**"What Jasmine!" Anne & James both exclaimed.**

**"It's true," Jasmine confessed to Anne. "you were supposed to be my understudy not Trudy's!"**

**Henry, Stanley, & the other Chan children ran into the entrance hall to see that Anne, Jasmine, & James all had their jackets on.**

**"What is the meaning of all of this?" Stanley asked Anne.**

**"I don't have time to explain right now," Anne told Stanley urgently. "my twin telepathy went off again!"**

**"You simply cannot mean that..." Stanley began as Anne cut him off.**

**"That's right Stanley," Anne said gravely. "this is a **_**highly**_** serious matter!"**

**"What is the matter Anne?" Henry asked.**

**"To make the situation easier for you," Anne told Henry. "I need a ride over to the Goldstein estate! Will you be so kind as to drive me over there in the Chan van?"**

**"Sure thing." Henry said.**

**"You're the best!" Anne said to Henry as the other Chan children put their jackets on.**

**"Hey," Scooter asked his older siblings. "may Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & I all go with you?"**

**"No way!" Suzie answered Scooter.**

**"But why?" Mimi whined.**

**"Because I said so." Suzie answered Mimi.**

**"You never let us have any fun!" Nancy complained.**

**"Older sister," Suzie told Flip, Nancy, Mimi, & Scooter. "comes with the territory! Only James, Jasmine, Henry, Stanley, Anne, Tom, & I will be going to the Goldstein mansion."**

**While on their way to the Goldstein mansion in the Chan van, Tom had a nagging question on his mind for Anne.**

**"Anne?" Tom asked.**

**"Yes Tom," Anne answered with a question of her own. "what is it?"**

**"What did your twin telepathy tell you that Trudy was going to put into Alan's beverage anyhow?" Tom asked Anne fearfully.**

**"Something called Valerian root," Anne answered Tom. "why do you ask?"**

**"Valerian root! Oh no," Tom exclaimed. "to the Goldstein mansion Henry! And **_**step on it**_**!"**


	8. Rip Van Alan Chan Part 3

** Rip Van Alan Chan Part 3**

**"You got it Tom!" Henry called out.**

**"I'll give us a good cover," Anne said. "so Trudy won't know we're detectives who have come to rescue Alan."**

**Anne hit a good Chan plan, she hit the newest plan that Alan had invented which turned the Chan van into a music group's tour bus.**

**"Splendid job Anne," Stanley said. "why you are even better than me when it comes to giving us cover!"**

**"Thanks Stanley." Anne said.**

**When they arrived at the Goldstein mansion, Anne & Jasmine saw Alan & Trudy rehearsing their lines.**

**Alan began coughing violently.**

**"Are you all right?" Trudy asked Alan.**

**"Just a bit thirsty." Alan answered Trudy.**

**"I shall be right back then." Trudy said to Alan kissing him tenderly upon the lips.**

**"See you then." Alan Chan said to Trudy with a far away sounding sigh.**

**While still waiting outside, Anne couldn't take the endless waiting any longer.**

**"That's it," Anne said impatiently. "I'm going in there!"**

**"But Anne..." Henry began.**

**"I'm not going to stand around here anymore Henry," Anne exclaimed. "Alan is the only twin brother I will ever have! And right now... he is in **_**terrible**_** danger!"**

**But by the time she got inside Anne knew she was too late, for Alan was now sleeping like a baby.**


	9. The Light Within His Eyes

**The Light Within His Eyes**

**Anne could now see that Alan didn't have his Chan com upon his wrist.**

_** Oh no! Alan,**_** Anne thought. **_**what has Trudy done to you!**_

** Alan looked so peaceful & innocent lying upon Trudy Goldstein's sofa, even in his death-like state... Anne could still detect the warmth in her twin brother's heart as well as the light that usually shone within his eyes.**

** Anne began to search all over the Goldstein family's living room for Alan's Chan com when Trudy's 18-year-old sister, Alexa entered the living room.**

** "Hello Anne... is Henry around," Alexa asked. "we have a science project due tomorrow."**

** "Henry is outside." Anne answered Alexa.**

** "Thanks Anne." Alexa said.**

** Alexa then called for Higgens, the Goldstens' butler to let the others in.**

** Once the others were let in, Alexa took Henry to her bedroom so that they could work on their science project.**

** Anne saw Trudy kiss Alan on the lips tenderly.**

** Nothing happened, Alan didn't even arouse.**

** "What is going on here?" Trudy asked.**

** Alan just yawned & sighed.**

** But Suzie, Anne, & Tom did not **_**really**_** buy Trudy's act.**

** "Alan's Chan com," Tom demanded to Trudy. "come on now! Where is it?"**

** "I do **_**not**_** know what you are talking about!" Trudy told Tom.**

** Suzie showed Trudy the bracelet on her wrist.**

** "**_**This**_** is a Chan com," Suzie told Trudy. "now tell us... WHERE DID YOU HIDE ALAN'S?"**

** "AND **_**WHY**_** ARE **_**YOU**_** KISSING **_**MY**_** ALI," Jasmine asked Trudy furiously. "WHEN YOU CLEARLY CHEATED TO GET THE PART OF THE PRINCESS DUE TO YOUR LOOKS!"**

** Trudy didn't even **_**bother**_** to answer either Suzie's or Jasmine's questions as Alan just continued to dream.**


	10. Not The One

** Not The One**

**Up in Alexa's bedroom, Henry & Alexa heard the furious yelling coming from downstairs in the living room.**

**Alexa & Henry immediately came running down to the living room.**

**"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Henry bellowed loudly.**

**"Alan won't wake up." Suzie told Henry seriously.**

**Alan yawned then sighed again.**

**Henry snapped his fingers, "Alan! Alan! You are **_**already**_** late for school Alan!" he said.**

**But Alan **_**still**_** did not stir.**

**Trudy tried kissing Alan but not even that would make the sleeping oboist open his brown eyes.**

**"Why didn't Trudy's kiss work on Ali?" Jasmine asked.**

**"Maybe," Tom theorized. "Trudy is not the one!"**

**"If Trudy isn't the one," Jasmine asked. "then who is?"**

**"Jasmine," Anne exclaimed. "why don't you try!"**

**"Why me! I can't!" Jasmine exclaimed in protest.**

**"You love Alan do you not?" James asked Jasmine.**

**"Of course I do!" Jasmine confessed.**

**"Just do your best." Anne told Jasmine.**

**Jasmine leaned down over her beloved Alan and gave him a good long kiss upon the lips.**

**Alan's brown eyes began to open at long last.**

**"Oh my," Alan asked with an **_**extremely**_** confused sounding yawn & sigh in his voice. "just how long have I been asleep for?"**


	11. An Undying Love Part 1

** An Undying Love Part 1**

** "For about three hours straight!" Anne said to Alan.**

** "Where's Jasmine?" Alan asked Anne.**

** "I'm right here Ali." Jasmine answered.**

** "I was afraid... afraid that I had lost you forever." Alan said to Jasmine.**

** "Oh... my Ali," Jasmine said. "don't be so silly! You will **_**never**_** lose me!"**

** "So," Henry asked Alexa. "would you like to take the pickle generator to my mansion so we can work on it there?"**

** "Will Elizabeth make her famous mint lemonade for us?" Alexa asked Henry passionately.**

** "I will ask her when we get in." Henry said to Alexa.**

** When they got back to the Chan family's mansion, Elizabeth had beverages all set for them.**

** "Hot chocolate is ready!" Elizabeth called.**

** "May we drink it in here?" Alan asked, he couldn't pass up Elizabeth's hot chocolate.**

** "So sorry Alan... that is a **_**huge**_** no can do." Elizabeth said sternly.**

** "But why?" Alan asked Elizabeth.**

** "Because you all have to be in bed," Charlie said. "after all... tonight **_**is**_** a school night."**

** "Can Alexa spend the night Rosa," Henry asked. "I mean... we have our pickle generator due tomorrow for science class?" **

** "I don't see why she cannot." Rosa Chan answered Henry.**

** "All right!" Henry exclaimed.**

** The next day on the community college floor, (community college was on the fifth floor of Winston Prep Academy,) Henry & Alexa were now ready to present their science project.**

** "What is your science project Mr. Chan & Miss Goldstein?" Miss Hunter, one the community college science teachers asked.**

** "We have made a pickle electricity generator." Henry answered Miss Hunter.**


	12. An Undying Love Part 2

**An Undying Love Part 2**

**"Would you like to show the class how your pickle electricity generator works?" Miss Hunter asked both Alexa & Henry.**

**"But of course." Alexa answered the teacher.**

**Henry & Alexa put the wires through the pickle as the sodium in the pickle reacted to the wire as sodium is an electricity conductor.**

**"Well done," Miss Hunter exclaimed. "you both get an A+ for all of your hard work!"**

**At noon, it was time for lunch for the students at Winston Prep Academy as Stanley met Henry & Alexa at their table in the cafeteria with his lunch tray within his hands.**

**Today's Winston Prep Academy lunch special was either a hotdog on a roll or a barbecue rib sandwich on a roll, seasoned french fries, either a chocolate, vanilla, or tapioca pudding cup, & either regular white or chocolate milk.**

**Stanley had upon his tray a a barbecue rib sandwich on a roll, seasoned french fries, tapioca pudding, & chocolate milk.**

**"May I sit with you Henry?" Stanley asked.**

**"But of course you may Stanley." Henry said generously.**

**Stanley then sat down across from Henry and began eating.**

**Over at another table, Alan, Anne, & James all also got tapioca pudding for dessert with their hot dogs, seasoned fries, & white milk while Jasmine got chocolate milk as well as chocolate pudding to go with her hot dog & seasoned fries.**

**"Jasmine?" Alan asked.**

**"Yes Ali," Jasmine answered kindly. "what is it?"**

**"Would you... would you... would you like to go steady with me?" Alan asked Jasmine nervously gulping.**


	13. An Undying Love Part 3

** An Undying Love Part 3**

** "Oh Ali," Jasmine answered excitedly. "of course I would like to go steady with you!"**

** "Swell!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "How about it Sheila?" James asked Anne.**

** "Do you even **_**have to**_** ask me," Anne answered. "I would very much **_**love**_** to go steady with you James!"**

** "Terrific!" James exclaimed.**

** After lunch ended, it was time for rehearsal in the auditorium.**

** Alan did really well during the rehearsal for that day because he knew he had three really good friends by his side.**

** "Splendid job Alan," the drama teacher, Mr. Vemulakonda said proudly, "and Jasmine was also doing marvellously!" **

** "Thank you Mr. Vemulakonda." both Alan & Jasmine said.**

** "Don't thank me," Mr. Vemulakonda told Alan & Jasmine. "because opening night is coming up fast."**

** Alan & Jasmine both gulped hard, "Opening night?" they asked Mr. Vemulakonda nervously.**

** "That's right," Mr. Vemulakonda said to both Jasmine & Alan. "opening night is right around the corner!"**

** Alan & Jasmine both gulped hard once again.**

** That evening at the Chan clan's old house where the Knight family now lived, Jasmine was eating dinner with her mother, father, 6-year-old sister, Chantelle, 4-year-old brother, Kenneth, and 4-month-old baby brother, Astor.**

** "What's the matter Honey," Mrs. Knight asked Jasmine. "are you feeling all right?"**

** "I am completely swell," Jasmine told her mother. "I am just... really **_**nervous**_**."**


	14. A Talk With Alan

** A Talk With Alan**

**"IS IT ABOUT THAT TROUBLESOME CHAN BOY?" Mr. Knight bellowed at Jasmine.**

**"SO WHAT IF I AM THINKING ABOUT ALI," Jasmine bellowed back. "I LOVE HIM DAD!"**

**Jasmine then ran off to her bedroom to talk to Alan on her personal telephone.**

**Over at the Chan family's mansion, the entire Chan family & James were waiting for Elizabeth to serve their dinner in the dining room when Richard entered the dining room with the telephone in his hands.**

**"Who's on the telephone?" Alan asked Richard.**

**"A Miss Knight." Richard answered Alan.**

**"Miss Knight? As in Jasmine!" Alan answered Richard with childlike excitement.**

**"That seems to be about right." Richard answered Alan.**

**Alan grabbed the telephone.**

**"Hello? Hello? Jasmine?" Alan asked.**

**"Ali? I have something to tell you." Jasmine wept.**

**"Jasmine... you're crying? Why are you crying?" Alan asked on his end.**

**"My father... my father... my father doesn't wish for you & to be together!" Jasmine answered Alan still crying.**

**"NO WAY!" Alan just exclaimed in **_**total**_** fury.**


	15. Their Talk Continues

** Their Talk Continues**

**"That's right!" Jasmine wept.**

**"I could never even imagine!" Alan gasped grasping at the collar of his polo shirt in frustration.**

**"But my dearest Ali," Jasmine wept bitterly. "I will **_**never**_** let that happen!"**

**"I shall not even let that happen either!" Alan promised courageously to Jasmine.**

**"Oh... my Ali." Jasmine sighed.**

**Suddenly a spicy smell began filling the air around the dining room.**

**"Alan!" Flip called over telephone.**

**"I have got to go," Alan told Jasmine gently. "dinner is on the table."**

**"Okay Ali." Jasmine wept hanging up.**

**Alan then hung up the phone on his own end.**

**Anne then put her palms together as if to say grace like the Chan clan always did before every single meal since Mrs. Van Inkley had become Mrs. Chan as the others had done the very same.**

**After Anne Chan's gentle prayer, it was time to begin to eat.**

**Alan tried to eat his chicken noodle soup but he just couldn't help but think about Jasmine.**

**"Are you okay Alan?" Rosa asked.**

**"I am very nervous." Alan said to Rosa.**

**"Relax Alan," Stanley joked. "it isn't like you will be marrying Jasmine!"**

**Anne & James both noticed that Alan had begun to turn green.**

**"Oh my gosh!" James gasped standing up from his chair knocking the chair he had been sitting in down.**

**"Alan!" Anne gasped jumping from her own chair.**

**Alan began retching after his sudden change of color from flesh to green.**

**Anne then held Alan upright as Suzie handed him a bucket.**

**"Stanley," Tom scolded. "you simply just had to make Alan even more nervous than he already is about the play tomorrow night!"**

**"Sorry." Stanley said extremely sourly.**


	16. The Opening Night Performance

** The Opening Night Performance**

**"You should very well be!" Henry scolded Stanley.**

**"Hey," Stanley said. "I did apologize!"**

**Alan then vomited into the bucket once more.**

**"Easy now Buddy," Anne said to Alan. "take it easy!"**

**"Oh... oh my!" Alan said still vomiting.**

**Three hours later after Alan's retching spell was over, he then opened his brown eyes to see Suzie entering his bedroom with a nice bowl of green tea.**

**"Suzie..." Alan began breathlessly.**

**Suzie then handed the green tea bowl directly to Alan.**

**"Quiet my little brother," Suzie said to Alan gently. "Mr. Knight called... Jasmine is feeling sick as well!"**

**"What is the matter," Alan asked Suzie worriedly. "whatever is the matter with my Jasmine?"**

**"Jasmine is sick with the flu," Suzie told Alan seriously but sadly. "apparently we thought it was just a bit more than just a bit of stage fright."**

**"Something is wrong with Jasmine! I know it! I can..." Alan said.**

**Alan then upchucked once more.**

**"Oh Alan! You have it as well," Suzie said frantically. "I am so afraid that you might have the flu as well!"**

**"What should I do?" Alan asked Suzie.**

**"I will ask Pop & Rosa if they will let you stay home from school tomorrow!" Suzie exclaimed.**

**"What about the play?" Alan asked Suzie with a whomping sneeze.**

**"You are sick Alan!" Suzie scolded.**

**The next evening in the Winston Prep Academy auditorium, it was Anne filling in for Jasmine & James filling in for Alan.**

**The performance went rather well, nearing the ending that was where Anne's moment began to shine.**

**Anne then kissed James as he opened his eyes.**

**At the end of the play, everyone was taking their bows.**

**Back at the Chan family's mansion, Anne went into Alan's bedroom.**

**"We did it Alan! They loved it!" Anne said excitedly.**

**Alan got up as Anne began steadying him then embraced him.**

**"Oh Anne! That is so wonderful!" Alan exclaimed hugging Anne back.**


End file.
